


Letters to Yuuri

by Sapphx



Series: Letters to each other [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphx/pseuds/Sapphx
Summary: Viktor writing letters to Yuuri while in Russia.





	1. I hear a voice weeping in the distance

My dearest Yuuri,

I hope you're doing well at Hasetsu. It's freezing here in Russia, I wish I could have you with me so we can keep each other warm, Mon coeur. But it's okay I have my sweet Makkachin with me. Yuuri... I truly do miss you. It feels empty without you here. It's not the same here, I don't understand how I was able to live without you. I have to go now, moya zvezda. I'll send you another letter next week.

Love, Viktor


	2. Come now, I'll quickly finish this glass of wine

Viktor eyes water, as he looked down at the letter Yuuri had written for him. It was hard for Viktor words can't describe how much he miss Yuuri. It only been two weeks without his dear love. And it been hard for Viktor. He was glad that Makkachin was with him. He doesn't know how he would be able to deal without Makkachin with him. Viktor wiped his eyes and sat down at his desk. He begin to write his letter to Yuuri.

My beautiful Yuuri,  
It's not your fault that you were not able to go to Russa. It wasn't your fault that you didn't know what was going to happen. Keep up the good work, My Yuuri. Yuri is doing fine,he's been assiduous for this skating season. The other skaters are well and Yakov is still cranky. Tell your mom she doesn't have to worry about me. I've been eating well. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I miss every single thing about you. I promise when I get we'll eat katsudon together. My sweet Yuuri, I'm sorry I haven't been calling. This situation been so hard to deal with. I'll be back to you in month.  
Love,  
Viktor  
Viktor sealed the letter. He grabbed Makkachin's leash, "Let's go on a walk.." Viktor said as put on Makkachin's leash on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter c:   
> you can find me on my tumblr: @tokyo-flower   
> Also I'm in need for a beta reader. If anyone wants to beta me please contact me on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic I written for here. Please give me constructive criticism. Anyway you can find me on Tumblr with the user: tokyo-flower


End file.
